ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy of the Green Ninja/Transcript
Past Zane: "One Ninja will rise above the others and becomes the Green Ninja, the Ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord." Kai: We all know the prophecy backwards and forwards, and I don't remember it saying anything about a maze. Cole: And definitely no mention of an ominous red glow. Nya: That's not part of the puzzle. That's the code trying to take control of Zane. If it reaches his core systems, we could lose Zane forever. Kai: These symbols weren't here before. Nya: They appeared when you reviewed the prophecy. Cole: They match the writing from the scroll. Zane: The language of our ancestors. Allow me to translate. (He starts to glitch.) Jay: Oh, great. Now he's doing that. Zane: I am functioning pe-pe-perfectly well. Kai: Let's solve this puzzle while there's still something left of Zane to save. Cole: We know that the Green Ninja prophecy was originally written thousands of years ago by scholars in the Cloud Kingdom. Kai: We only found the prophecy because I took Master Wu's bag by mistake. Past Jay: What is it? Past Kai: It's a scroll, windbag. Jay: Hey, I can move the ball! Aw, but it only as far as the words. Cole: So the more we remember about the Green Ninja, the further we can get in the maze. Nya: You should start with the first potential Green Ninja, Morro. Past Wu: Morro was the perfect student. He was a descendant of an Elemental Master. I thought perhaps he would wear green. Kai: When the Golden Weapons didn't react to Morro, he turned his back on Master Wu and his training. Past Wu: I'm sorry, destiny has spoken. Kai: The Golden Weapons only react to the real Green Ninja. Past Wu: Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Jay: Oh, no. There's more paths? How am I supposed to know which way to go? Cole: That's what makes it a maze. Jay: Now more walls? This maze is cheating! Kai: Nya, could this Fire wall be a form of the corruption? Nya: I don't think so. I believe that's part of the design. If the paths retell the prophecy, maybe the wall has something to do with the Green Ninja that isn't in the prophecy. Kai: Like Zane's vision. Past Zane: The Green Ninja. The legend's true. Who are you? Kai: Cloud Kingdom scholars probably didn't predict how much I wanted to be the Green Ninja. Past Kai: Maybe if I stand up to Lord Garmadon, I'll find my True Potential and then everyone can see I'm the Green Ninja! Cole: We all thought we'd be the one. Kai: Not all of us dressed up like him, though. Past Kai: Fire! Unlock Fire! Uh, Fire go! Past Cole: Perhaps if you tried the phrase "Fire dork" maybe it might work. Kai: That desire held me back. Past Kai: I wanted to prove I was good enough to become the Green Ninja. But then I figured it out. Past Lloyd: Help me! Past Kai: All of my training wasn't in preparation to become the Green Ninja. It was...to protect him. Come on. Let's get out of here. Kai: All of us played a part in the prophecy, even if we weren't wearing green. Past Jay: It's Kai! He's found his True Potential! Cole: (The wall breaks.) Yeah! Kai's memory broke down the wall. Zane: But why? Why was that memory so special? Kai: We need to fill in more of the prophecy. What's next? Cole: The part that Lloyd hated the most. Past Kai: That's what the prophecy said. That the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. Past Lloyd: Am I really gonna have to fight my father one day? Past Wu: The final battle between good and evil has all but begun. Kai: Looks like another wall. Jay: Let me try. Past Jay: Hey, open the window! Let me in! Jay: Well, that didn't work. Kai: The last wall was Fire. This one is Earth. I think Cole needs to do it. Cole: Let's see, in Kai's memory, he unlocked his True Potential. I unlocked mine at the talent show. Past Cole: There's something I've been wanting to tell you. Dad...I'm a Ninja. Cole: It was Lloyd's destiny to fight his father. Mine was to reconnect with my dad and find my inner strength. Past Cole: Dad! Past Zane: Cole's found his True Potential. His relationship with his father must have been holding him back. Jay: Aw, man. Why is this puzzle about the Green Ninja really a puzzle about us? Kai: Because the prophecy affected all of us. Master Wu may have found us, but Lloyd made us a team. Past Ninja: Go, Ninja. Go! Past Lloyd: Go, go, go! There's more than one way to stop a snake. Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Nya: That's why there are walls for each of you. The Ninjigma wants you to complete the maze together. Kai: Why would an enemy design the Ninjigma like that? Nya: I don't think it was an enemy. I think it was Zane. Jay: So Zane wants me to think about the first time Nya kissed me. Nya: Eh, that's not exactly right. Past Nya: Jay, I want you to know that I like you best when you're you. Nya: The kiss cured you of Fangpyre venom, but it wasn't until you stopped pretending to be someone else that you found your inner power. Past Nya: What's happening? Past Jay: My True Potential. Kai: Just like how Lloyd had to stop pretending to be a villain before he could become a hero. Past Lloyd: It is I! Past Jay: Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face ''Lord'' Garmadon. Past Cole: It's his son. Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. Past Lloyd: I am Lloyd Garmadon. Evil son of the super evil Lord Garmadon. Ugh, alright you win. I'm good. But guess what? All of you have a secret good side that stays quiet out of fear, because it thinks it's alone, but it's not. And I'm living proof. Kai: So the walls are what held each of us back from our True Potential. Cole: And helped us understand everything Lloyd went through to become the Green Ninja. Jay: Well, that just leaves Zane. Nya: Bad news. Zane's memory is almost completely wiped. Zane: I remember. I-I-I— Past Zane: What's so f-f-funny? It's pink! My funny switch wasn't on. Funny-funny-funny-funny-funny-funny. My funny switch wasn't on. Jay: Real helpful, Zane. Cole: Look, we were all there when Zane reached his True Potential. It was when his memories were restored, and he found out he was a Nindroid. Zane: To be more precise, I unlocked my True Potential when I realized our differences do not push us apart. They hold us together. Past Cole: Zane's unlocked his True Potential. Zane: L-L-Lloyd was an outsider, then he was chosen, but always one of us. Always part of the t-t-t-team. Cole: We're lucky Zane still had access to that particular memory. Jay: Water? Why is it never easy? Nya: I told you this puzzle was meant for all of us. Cole: But Nya can't digitize herself, can she? Jay: Maybe you can just tell us your Lloyd memory, and we can all think about it real hard. Nya: Don't worry. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Every memory you recreate, ever emotion you feel. Zane sees all of it as code. I just need to translate my emotions into a language he can understand. Past Cole: Nya. Nya: Wu taught me that it was okay to fail. Past Kai: She's unlocked her True Potential! Nya: Only then did I understand that success was a choice. How many times did Lloyd hear that he was destined to save Ninjago? Past Lloyd: I...won't...give...up. Nya: Prophecy may have chosen the identity of the Green Ninja, but Lloyd chose to become him. Jay: Haha! You did it, Nya! Kai: But now what are we gonna do? I'm guessing that green Energy wall means we can't solve the puzzle without Lloyd. Cole: Or save Zane. Jay: Or save ourselves! Past Overlord: It's over. Past Lloyd: A Ninja never quits. Nya: Every day, we choose to stand up to evil. Some days, we fall down. Everyone, today is not a day we fall down. (Lloyd gets in the computer.) Lloyd: What just happened? All except Nya and Lloyd: Lloyd! Nya: I told you I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Unfortunately, it took every last bit og juice I had left to get him in. Lloyd: Sorry I'm late, guys. Jay: That doesn't matter! Quick, what makes you the Green Ninja? I mean, other than destiny. Lloyd: Easy, I used to be nothing but trouble, but then I met you guys. You took me in, you showed me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong, and most importantly, being good. Past Lloyd: Master Wu still hasn't recovered. Past Kai: Oh, great. All this and now we have no leader, either? Past Lloyd: The um, logical successor would be, uh— Past Cole: The Green Ninja. Past Lloyd: Correct. I'm no leader. All I do is make mistakes. Past Misako: The true measure of a leader is not whether he makes mistakes. It is whether he learns from them. Past Lloyd: I'm supposed to be fighting alongside my friends. Past Misako: Yes. Even if they aren't ready to follow you yet, they will be. Past Cole: We don't have a master anymore? Past Jay: Yes we do. You, Lloyd. Past Lloyd: But— Past Kai: Master Lloyd. Past Lloyd: Master...Lloyd. Lloyd: Our power comes from no one being more important than the other. It's working! Jay: Haha! We did it. We beat the Ninjigma. Haha! What did we win? Zane: Accessing a new memory. Cole: What is that? Overlord: FInally, freedom. Thank you for unlocking me from my prison. In return, I think I will destroy you. Nya: Those eyes. I'd recognize them anywhere. Lloyd: Oh, no! Zane: It's the Overlord. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes